


Babysitting

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Driving Jackie insane, F/M, One Shot, Random - Freeform, Tentoo/Tony Tyler Brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizAnn_5869](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/gifts).



"Doctor!" The sounds of tiny preschool feet came clattering down the stairs. All Rose saw was a blonde flash launch from the bottom step into the outstretched arms of her husband. 

"Tony!" The Doctor exclaimed catching the boy mid air and pulling him into a hug. "Oof! You're getting so big!"

Rose giggled as Jackie wandered into the entryway with Pete. "You two sure you'll be okay alone with him?" She asked her eyes following the giggling pair as they headed into the kitchen. 

"Go! Have fun!" Rose insisted, waving them out the door. "I'll watch them." 

Jackie and Pete walked out the door, and Rose shut it behind them before they could protest further. She kicked off her short office pumps into a corner and headed through the winding hallway to the kitchen. 

Tony was perched cross legged on the kitchen counter munching on a cookie, and the Doctor was bent over digging in the refrigerator. "What's for dinner?" Rose asked, setting her purse down. 

"Pizza!" The pair chorused, as Rose located her favorite label of wine in the chiller under the kitchen island. 

She poured herself a glass and mimicked Tony's position. "I'm supervising." She informed them. 

Soon the kitchen was a blizzard of flour dust, as Tony and the Doctor set to work mixing the dough. She jumped off the island to locate jars of sauce in the pantry. She poured it into a large bowl and regained her spot with a fresh glass of wine. 

She loved watching the Doctor bond with her brother. From the day they met there had been an instantaneous connection. Even though Tony was only four and a half, he already showed Pete's brilliance and Jackie's spitfire attitude. That combined with the Doctor's wild, and sometimes hard to predict, energy was a firestorm of ordered chaos. 

She was jerked from her musings at the sound of Tony letting out a high pitched squeal. The Doctor had tossed the pizza dough up into the air and caught it behind his back. "I wanna try!" The boy exclaimed.

"No!" Rose half shouted, as the Doctor made to pass it to him. "No throwing dough for you kiddo." 

Tony stuck his tongue out at her, and the duo set to work preparing the pizza. Once it was in the oven, the boys had managed to scrounge up some cleaning rags and started to tidy up. That, however, dissolved into a war of popping each other with the wet rags. Feeling very much like a strict teacher, Rose separated the two and ordered them back to cleaning. They whispered conspiratorially as they dried up the soapy mess on the floor. 

Soon they were all full of warm pizza, and the Doctor announced he would take Tony up for a bath and to read him a bedtime story. Rose couldn't think of any way that could go wrong, so she headed to the living room to watch the news. She rested her head back on the couch, listening to the giggles floating through the ceiling. 

"Where's the Doctor and Tony?" Jackie's voice jerked Rose awake. Her eyes found the grandfather clock on the wall. It was after one in the morning. 

"Upstairs, I think." Rose gasped jumping off the sofa. 

"You left them alone?" Jackie screeched and ran from the room. 

Rose got as far as the bottom of the stairs before her mother screamed again. "Oh my God Doctor! Get him down from there! That's a pedal car, not a hovercraft!"


End file.
